Jedi Battlemaster (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Jedi See also: The Presence of a Master Since it is the traditional weapon of their Order, every Jedi has some degree of expertise with the Lightsaber. Jedi Masters who focus on the use of the Lightsaber to the exclusion of all else, however, are some of the deadliest individuals in the galaxy. Few beings can match their skill with an energy blade, and many a conflict has hinged upon the martial prowess of such skilled Jedi Masters. The path of the Jedi Master leaves little room for mistakes. Jedi who hone their combat skills must do so in such a way that they are not tainted by the horrors of war. The battlefield is an environment filled with stress and danger, and it is almost impossible to experience these rigors without being changed, either emotionally or spiritually. Jedi Masters must let the extremes of emotion wash over them, accepting them as they might accept any other event. They might recognize the ultimate futility of conflict, bu they must also recognize that some goals can be accomplished only through the application of military might. It is not enough for a Jedi Master to know how to strike- they must also know when to strike. "Aggressive Negotiations" (A Jedi euphemism for combat) are used only as a last resort, after diplomacy and reason have failed. The desired outcome of such action is always peace, and strength of arms must always be tempered with the wisdom to know when it is prudent to relent. The Jedi Battlemaster is obligated to recognize these facts, and to act accordingly. Jedi Battlemaster Encounters Of all The Jedi, the Battlemaster is perhaps the most physically dangerous. Despite their obvious superiority on the battlefield, they are still only a single being. He or she rarely attacks large groups of foes, preferring to instead fight In an intelligent and logical manner. Fast attacks, tempered with feints and tactical withdrawals, are often the order of the day for the lone Battlemaster. While in the company of one or more other Jedi, they are more willing to take greater risks if doing so will end the conflict sooner. If the Battlemaster has a weakness, it is their focus on the martial aspects of The Jedi Order. Though they can be a capable negotiator if necessity dictates it, a Battlemaster understands that they are far more skillful when wielding a weapon. He or she will defer to other Jedi Masters, or even Knights, in the event that they are more formidable negotiators than they are. If a foe offers to surrender or negotiate terms, a Battlemaster always considers such proposals carefully before either accepting or rejecting them. Jedi Battlemaster Statistics (CL 15) Medium Jedi 8/Jedi Knight 5/Jedi Master 2 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '+19; '''Senses: 'Perception: +9 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 28, ([[Lightsaber Defense|'Lightsaber Defense]]: 31)), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 30; [[Block|'Block']], Deflect Hit Points: 122, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +21 (2d8+14) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +19 (3d8+14) with Rapid Strike 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (2d8+14) and Lightsaber +16 (2d8+14) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +17 'Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Power Attack, Rapid Strike '''Special Actions: Juyo, [[Redirect Shot|'Redirect Shot']], Serenity Force Power Suite (Use the Force +14): ''Battle Strike'' (3), ''Force Slam'' (2), ''Move Object'', ''Surge'' (3) Force Secrets: Multitarget Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Force Power Mastery (Battle Strike) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Block, [[Deflect|'Deflect']], [[Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers)|'Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers)']], [[Greater Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)|'Greater Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)']], [[Juyo|'Juyo']], [[Lightsaber Defense|'Lightsaber Defense']], [[Redirect Shot|'Redirect Shot']], [[Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)|'Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers)']] 'Feats: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Power Attack, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Training (Acrobatics), Skill Training (Endurance), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +14, Endurance +13, Initiative +19, Use the Force +14 '''Possessions: '''Jedi Robes, Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Variable